


Lost (and Found)

by meimentomori, sugarshoneys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pets, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimentomori/pseuds/meimentomori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarshoneys/pseuds/sugarshoneys
Summary: When Lance and Keith get lost from the rest of the group, it starts out as an annoying inconvenience but quickly becomes one of the best things that could have happened to them, and their new cat that they found along the way.Or, the one in which Lance and Keith are lost and find a cat, and they're too fucking soft man.





	Lost (and Found)

Hot and exhausted, Keith leaned his back against a tree, shooting a glare Lance. He was preoccupied at the moment, calling out to all the other paladins. With no response and the humidity taking its toll on him too, he sat across from Keith. 

“Well, Keith, I guess we're stuck together.” Lance laughed at the the fact that of all people he could be stuck with, it'd be Keith. “We should stay here and wait to be found, wandering around will get us more lost.” Keith nodded in response. They sat in silence for a few moments, quickly getting extremely bored. Lance was about to suggest they play a game or something, but he was stopped when in bush fairly close to them, something began rustling. It was quiet at first, as if it could have been the wind. Soon enough, something was crying out quite loudly. From the cries, it didn't sound like a humanoid, more like an animal. 

“Um, Lance?” Keith grabbed Lance's shoulder and pointed into the bush. “What the fuck is that?” 

“Shit, I don't know.” They both stood up and backed away from the bush, keeping their eyes on it. 

“Meow,” They both stopped in their tracks when a cat crawled out. 

“Cats exist on other planets?” Keith asked Lance, who shrugged in response. Looking closer at it in the light, this was no ordinary creature; it had vibrant green eyes and fur that shimmered like the stars, and two tails swished behind it rather than one. 

“I mean, it's a weird one, but it's a cat. It's kind of cute, too.” Lance said as he slowly approached the creature, reaching out to pet it.

“Lance, you shouldn't touch it. What if it's dangerous?”

“It's fiiiine.” Lance laughed the warning off and pulled her into his lap. The cat began to nuzzle into his stomach, brushing it's tiny nose against his suit. Keith knew he'd have to cooperate with Lance eventually, so he gave in easily and sat down next to them. She paused for a moment, leaving Lance's lap to study Keith, and he held his breath as she did. 

“Hey, it's okay.” Lance nudged her a bit closer to Keith, who slowly reached out to her. She seemed to think for a moment before nuzzling her face in his hand, making him smile. Lance smiled too. “Artemis,” Lance declared, watching her movements with Keith. “That's what we'll call her. Keith, when they find us, I'm gonna beg Allura to let us keep her. I love her so much already.” Lance was so excited, smiling as he looked down at her again. Keith wanted to protest about naming her, or about keeping her, but couldn't bring himself to. He knew they'd probably have to leave her behind, but he didn't want to say goodbye to her either. She was really cute, after all.

Lance took a moment to watch Keith and Artemis in silence. She was rubbing up against Keith's leg, which made him burst out laughing, and Lance let out a few giggles too. It was happy, free of the stress and anxiety they'd grown used to being under. It felt like they were bonding, like they were close. It felt right. Keith laughed again when Artemis licked his face, and Lance felt butterflies. Keith wasn't usually like this, but he really liked this side of him. He felt his face warm when Keith looked up at him and caught him staring, but Keith just smiled and turned back to Artemis again. 

Even though they were lost and in such a bad situation, and he was with Keith of all people, Lance felt content. He just wished he were brave enough to reach out and hold Keith's hand, but the second he thought so, he saw Artemis wrap one of her tails around Keith's wrist and drag his hand to Lance's. 

“Oh, hey.” Lance laughed and tried to hide his blush, looking down at their hands. He scratched behind his head and Artemis purred, walking between their legs. “Keith, since we're alone, which is rare, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure,” The anxiety that welled up inside of him almost blocked his voice out, but he pressed on. “What's up?”

“I was wondering,” he paused a moment, unsure of what he should say next. “Have you ever thought that maybe we could… or we should be something other than friends?”

Keith froze for a second in shock. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“I like you.”

“Oh.”

“So, have you?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Me, too.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” They both laughed quietly, blushing, and Keith looked at the ground.

“That was easier than I thought it'd be.” Lance laughed. Artemis laid in Lance's lap, yawning and falling asleep almost immediately. He silently thanked her, and looked back at a smiling Keith.

“You thought it'd be hard?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, not quite looking him in the eyes. He could sense their faces closing in on each other. He leaned in a bit more, closing the gap between them. It was a close mouthed kiss, simple and quick, but nice. It ended with Lance giggling; Artemis started snoring in his lap. But he shook his head and looked up at Keith, smiling. They kissed again, and again.

There was another laugh off in the distance, and the two of them broke off immediately and looked at one another with wide eyes. Pidge seemed to pop up out of nowhere, greeting them with a knowing grin, repeatedly raising her eyebrows. 

“I knew this would work!” She laughed and turned around, motioning for the others to walk over. Artemis woke up at that moment, and decided to go befriend all the of them. 

“Oh my god, you set this up, didn't you?” Lance tried to sound mad, but he just burst out laughing afterwards. “Fuck it, thank you guys. But you owe us for making us think we were lost, especially here, it's hot!”

Keith quickly connected a few dots in his head before adding to Lance’s statement. “Maybe letting us keep the… cat, would be enough?” Lance sat upright and beamed at him, then at Allura with hopeful eyes. 

“I'm sure the castle has enough room for a new member.” Allura smiled as Artemis rubbed up against her leg, mewling. Lance looked up at her gratefully before standing up, offering his hand out to help Keith. Keith looked up at him happily before grabbing his hand and standing up. They walked behind the group, swinging their hands back and forth and smiling, Artemis walking along between their feet. Never had they been so grateful to get “lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! so this is a thing I wrote with mei months ago and I've been meaning to post it forever but I just got around to it ,,,so here Yeet  
> thanks for reading !! comments and kudos are appreciated ♡
> 
> catch me on Twitter @ sugarshoneys ! thanks :)


End file.
